Harry Potter and the Gryffindor from Hell
by icclenomi
Summary: AU.Harry's family wasn't visited on that dreadful night, and Draco was left alone. What will hppen in this, their first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, one thing's for certain, no one is
1. The Golden Snick

I'm renovating everything, trying to check all the Grammar and stuff.

DISCLAIMER-don't own a damned thing.

* * *

Mr and Mrs Potter of Godric's hollow were quite happy to say that they were as normal as they could get. They were the first people you'd think of if you were in need of assistance or just a friendly chat.

JamesPotter was a tall man with very messy black hair and round golden glasses. His wife, Lily, who was a muggle-born, had long red hair and was the most beautiful woman you'd ever see. The one thing you'd never forget about her were her bright green eyes.

It was a Monday evening, and a wet one at that, and the Potters were having their dinner when the door knocked. James walked to the door and looked through the peephole, forgetting to lift the latch.

"If you're doing that annoying thing where you look through the peephole, stop it and let me in." James smiled, before answering,

"Who is this? If you're not off our property in..."

"Quit it, James! I'm getting wet!" Came an annoyed voice from outside.

"I don't know..."

"James..." warned the voice. James laughed but then opened the door to make way for the man with long dark hair who was drenched from head to foot. The man glared at him before he gave a flick of his wand, drying him instantly. The man broke out into a wide grin.

"All right, Sirius?"

"Yup. I just got a present for Harry. I can't believe he's one already!" He walked into the front room where Lily was attempting to force him into a cute little jumper, sent by Molly Weasley, withpicture of anacorn on the front. "All right, Lily?"

"Mmm hmm. You got something for Harry have you?"

"Yeah." He picked up Harry. "Okay, little man. You're a year old now, so I think you're ready for one of these." He reached into his pocket and pulled out something large and golden from his jacket.

"Snick!" Harry yelped happily.

"Close enough..." And he let the large, spongy snitch fly around near to the ground. Harry squirmed to get free. "Hey! Wait a sec!" Sirius gave him a hug and then put him on the floor where he immediately began to run after the snitch, falling after every three or so steps, before he gave up and took to crawling after it instead. Sirius chuckled.

"Sirius." James' voice came, "have you heard from the Longbottoms recently?"

"Not for a few weeks. Why?" Sirius looked from James to Lily. "Has something happened?"

"Well, Alice didn't bring Neville round a few days ago when she was going to, for his birthday, you know. So I went round to theirs with Harry ,and there was nobody there. Didn't look like anyone had been there for a while."

"We thought she'd forgotten and gone out, you know Alice."

"But..." Harry had just caught the snitch and ran over to his Mum and Dad to show them. "Well done, Harry! But no one had seen them for weeks. Frank didn't show up for the meetings..."

"Neither did I!"

"The difference being, Sirius. You never show up. Frank is ALWAYS there"

Sirius looked like he would say something but he didn't and he thought, looking uncharacteristically serious, before he slowly replied that they'd probably turn up soon.  
"I mean, does Dumbledore know?"

"Yes. If they don't…" Lily began, A tear forming in her eye. " Neville… He's only a few days older than Harry. He-" Lily began to cry, her son let go of the snitch and gave her a big hug.

"They'll show up, Lily." James stated, then under his breath, "they have to."

* * *

If You find any mistakes could you point them out to me. Thanks. 


	2. An Unwanted Visitor

DISCLAIMER-I still don't own anything... you know how it is.

* * *

"Lily!" James ran to the door of his broken home. "Lily?" he whisphered. He heard raised voices coming from Harry's room.

"You aren't getting Harry!"

"You think I want your child? Tell me some information regarding the order."

"No! Harry, Harry go! Leave the snitch and go!"

"Well well well. A spongey snitch. My Draco would adore me if I brought him a spongy snitch on his birthday..."

"You came out here on your son's birthday?"

"Yes. Now, maybe I'll just take this for him."

James' face ran hot. His face feeling redder and redder as he heard Harry screaming at the hands of Lucius Malfoy. He walked up the stairs quietly until he heard 'Crucio!' sneered and his wife's agonised voice, screaming. "Get off me you little brat- argh! You bit me? you little..." he heard a thump and Harry screaming. He stormed into the room and threw out the curse that popped into his head. Malfoy's chest burst open in a flash of orange light.

"Lily?" He knelt down next to Lily, who was breathing heavily. "Lily, I'm going to drop Harry off, and then I'm coming back to take you to St. Mungo's. Okay? Accio Lily's wand." Her wand flew into the room and he handed it to his wife. He picked up Harry, who was staring at Lucius Malfoy's body, and walked over to the fireplace. He threw down some green powder and said "the burrow" before Harry gave one last wave to Lily and he stepped through the emerald flames.

* * *

George! If you ever do that again I will skin you alive! He's not a ragdoll! Ronnipoo, don't cry, Mummy'll-" The fireplace in the living room had turned emerald green making the whole room light up. "Should we go and see who it is?" The small child nodded, and Mrs Weasley picked him up and walked to the front room. "Percy! Don't eat that! Your brothers have put a mousetrap in it!" when she looked into the room she saw- "James! Whatever-" She looked from James to Harry, who's arm was clearly broken and had a large bump on his head."What happened?" she put Ron down and took Harry from his father's arms.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"It's his son's birthday today isn't it? Little Draco, little angel, pity about his parents..."

"Yes, Lucius was torturing Lily, and he-" Molly looked as she was about to speak, "he's dead. I have to get back to Lily, could you look after Harry for a while?"

"Of course." James gave Harry a kiss on the forehead and gave him his snitch before waving goodbye and disappearing with a cracking sound. Molly Weasley picked up her wand and healed Harry's arm, but she wrapped it up with a cloth too, she wasn't a healer so it would take an hour at least to fully work. Ron started tugging on Harry's robes, pointing to the snitch. Harry grinned then let it go. Ron followed the snitch around squealing, his oversized boots clomping on the ground with every step.

"Your snitch is funny!" Ron declared, his speach was much better than Harry's. "You playing?"

"Snick!" Harry squeaked, and he wiggled himself onto the floor. Molly watched the two boys laughing and having fun. Meanwhile two other boys their age were crying, but no-one came for them. They were completely alone.


	3. Placing Boys

Disclaimer- all of the characters and places so far belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Molly Weasley looked at the headline: "You-Know-Who Gone At Last! Longbottoms found dead in their home-youngster Neville left alive with small scar." She fed her hungry infantile girl, then looked to the clock as it changed. Her eldest was up... which meant-

"ARGHH! BILL!"

"I Didn't mean it Charlie...honest." The sound of small feet filled the house and each of the boys grabbed a handful of grapes as they entered the kitchen.

"No, Ron. Just one!" Bill said picking a grape up for his brother, who he was carrying.

"Everyone. Boys!" Molly shouted.

"What's up, mum? What is it?" Charlie quizzed.

"You-know-who, has gone." An enormous roar of cheering filled the house, Fred and George grabbed each other's shoulders screaming 'He's gone! He's Gone!" Molly shushed them.

"Unfortunately... Frank and Alice were both killed." A silence overtook the boys who you normally couldn't keep quiet for more than ten seconds. No one talked, they all looked to the ground. Fred began to cry, his twin comforting him. "Now. I have said, that Neville can stay with us. He's ron's age and I expect everybody to be nice to him."

"Why..." Bill's voice cracked, "why has you-know-who gone... I mean, How? He wouldn't just... disappear. Would he?"

"He tried to kill Neville. But he couldn't." she wiped a tear from his face. "Neville was left alive, he wasn't."

* * *

A day later Draco Malfoy was foundalone in the Malfoy residence, barely alive. There had obviously been a hurried escape all his mother's clothes were gone, and he was left alone on the day of his first birthday. His presents were all left unopened. Efforts were made to have him placed with a wizarding family, but no-one had wantedd to take him in, he being the son of the man who tortured Lily Potter. Eventually they gave up and he was placed under the care of Albus Dumble dore. Who one Friday afternoon in August paid a short visit to Sirius Black.

"Sirius." Dumbledore's voice came from the fire. His head floated in the flames.

"Yes, sir?"

"I have told you time and again, Sirius. I am no longer your proffessor soyou must call me Albus. not 'sir."

"Sorry. Keep forgetting. So what was it you wanted?"

"I was hoping you might take in young Draco. I daresay they didn't attempt to place him with you or the Potters."

"No. They didn't. I don't know. I should like to see how the Potters would feel about it. Can I get back to you? I think they deserve it."

"By all means..."

Sirius scrawled a note on a piece of parchment-'Dumbledore asked ifI could take in Malfoy boy. What do you think? Sirius.' He sent off the note via owl and turned to Dumbledore's head.

"I'll send you my answer, s-Albus." He grinned as Dumbledore's head gave a quick bow before disappearing from the fireplace.


	4. An Early Start

Disclaimer- I only own the computer one which i typed this up-and the paper and pencil. Harry potter is JK Rowling's.

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers.

izeebella-mm hmm. I will try to put spaces between the paragraphs...butI have to use note pad, and whenI edit it, it still ends up as it is. I will attempt to make it easier to read.

StaroftheBlackRose-yeah, the first few chapters were really to introduce the story.I didn't want to go straight to school age, but have the feeling of a whole story.

Jessiegirl15-my first reviewer. Thank you. I like to update as often as i can so, i don't think you'll be disappointed with my updating.

* * *

Mum! It's here! It's finally here!" Harry raced down the stairs two at a time and into the kitchen reading a letter aloud."Dear Mr Potter, hey, Mum! I'm a mister!" He bounced lightly on the floor, "ahem. We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Mum, we need to send an owl back in reply. Where's Milly?"

"Fetching the morning post." Lily yawned loudly as James entered the room.

"Alright, M'boy."

"My letter came!" He held out the letter and James took it, he flipped over to the back page.

"You're going to need to need to buy all of your school stuff. Do you want us to go with you?"

"Can I go to Sirius'?"

"I suppose. He should be awake by now. If he isn't, wake him using water and tell him I told you to."

"Got it." Harry replied to his father, saluting him. Harry raced upstairs again to fetch his cloak and his hat. "I need money, Dad."

"Yeah. Here, take 5 galleons and keep the change. Buy something for you. Get an owl."

"I can have my own now?" James merely nodded in reply reaching for some toast. Harry walked over to the fireplace, "Have something to eat before you go." He walked back picked up some toast and walked back to the fireplace. He grinned at them.

"See you later! Number twelve Grimmauld place!" And Harry Disappeared into the flames.

"Sirius!" Morning. I got my letter! Look, look!" He waved the letter in front of Sirius' face.he took it looked at it and gave it back.

"Brilliant, Harry." He was obviously in mourning for sleeptime.

"Uncle Sirius!" A voice Screamed from upstairs. "I got my Hogwarts letter!" Footsteps clonked down the stairs one at a time, groggily."Dear Mr. Malfoy, We are pleased to- Harry! You got your letter?"

"Mm hmm. It's horrible! We aren't allowed brooms!"

"You're kidding!"

"Nope." Draco read through the letter, "it's over the page"

"Oh great. We get a hundred books, but no broom. That's fun."

"I'm on my way to Diagon alley to get my stuff, wanna come?" Draco turned to Sirius.

"If you're dressed and can get these 6 galleons from my hand-within ten minutes." Harry and Draco turned to look at each other, They dived at Sirius, Harry pinning him down, Draco wrenching out the money.

"I only got 5!"

"Go get dressed, I'll deal with the galleon!" Draco raced to his room, flinging on clothes. Before long he was racing down again. "What took you so long? I've had this galleon for ages." Draco smirked. They walked over to the fireplace and screamed "Diagon Alley!" and were away in a flash of green light.

* * *

Please review. Let me know how I can improve. Cheers! 


	5. Making Friends

Disclaimer-dont own a thing, and yet I live comfortably...

* * *

"We're late! The train will leave soon!" Draco yelled at Sirius.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry…"

The platform… Where is it? AHA!" Draco and Sirius charged at the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Get on the train!" The train had already begun to move. The Weasley twins hurled the trunk onto the train and each grabbed one of Draco's arms. "Hold on, buddy!" Fred yelled. They wrenched him onto the train then all three ran to the window to wave goodbye to the adults left behind.

"Cutting it really close, Drake." George commented.

"Sirius overslept. Do you have any idea how hard he is to wake?" Harry greeted Draco by patting him on the back.

"Way to go, Draco. The entire train is on about 'that crazy blonde kid'."

"Just what I need." The four of them went to find an empty compartment, after finding an empty one at the rear of the train, a hundred pixies burst out at them. They threw their arms above their heads, waving tem around, trying to bat the pixies away. A roar of girlish laughter came from the compartment opposite theirs. Two girls sat watching them, rolling around laughing. One of them gave a flick with her wand and all of the 'pixies' disappeared.

"Soooo… fellow pranksters, eh? Aha! First years. Harry, Draco. You found some first year girls who appear to be just like you."

"But nowhere near the sheer brilliance that is Fred-"

"And George. Have a good trip, come to Gryffindor."

"Fare thee well."

"Have a good trip" They finished together. "We're off to see Lee." The twins walked down the hall sending off sparks every now and again, leaving the four first years alone.

"Gryffindor?" One of the girls quizzed.

"It's a house. I don't care too much; as long as I'm not in Slytherin I'm fine."

"Why what's bad about Slytherin?"

"Well, his father-"

"I don't have a father!" Draco reminded Harry.

"Yeah…"

"Sorry. I'm Draco, this is Harry."

"Hermione." The girl with bushy hair replied.

"Nioka." The other nodded. "I'm not Japanese. My Dad's half Japanese half Chinese. But mostly we're just Chinese. Well except my Mum. She's Irish."

"You don't sound Irish…"

"I was raised in Yorkshire."

"You don't sound Yorkshire…"

"East Yorkshire… Just outside Hull."

"Otherwise known as Hell." Hermione injected.

"Mm hmm, Hell, born and raised." Nioka grinned. "Hey, have you guys ever watched 'My Neighbour Totoro?'"

"You what?"

"It's a film."

"A what-now?" Harry replied thickly. He sat next to Hermione who he got into a conversation about rabbits with. Draco however sat next to Nioka. He thought she was pretty with her dark brown hair glistening in the light. She took out what she called a 'portable DVD player' and showed him the 'film' she had asked about.

* * *

Thanks go to female prongslet for letting me know about my STUPID spelling mistake. 


	6. The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer-I own a big red otter, but I don't own Harry Potter. Aren't I a genius? I don't really own a big red otter… or even just an otter… I'll shut up.

* * *

Mysterious Mystic- The Hull thing is an inside joke where we are- just ask Deany!

Deany-the-crazy- you know full bloody well I'm a bad influence! Where have you been when you learnt all that dirty stuff?

femaleprongslet- Draco is my 2nd favourite character in the books (first is Ron) and I wanted to show what I thought he'd be like if he was brought up in a different background…

Thanks for the reviews people, keep 'em coming!

* * *

"First years!" Called an elderly witch. "First years over here!" The four of them rushed to the old lady, eagerly awaiting seeing the school.

"I cen take it from 'ere, Josie." An enormous man with a large bushy beard said to the lady. He then began to shout what she had been. All of them were terrified as the old witch tottered away, leaving them with him. They were soon joined by Neville and Ron.

"Whoa! You're huge!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thank ye, Weasley." The large man returned. Ron's face fell and he stammered,

"How…?"

"Yer brother, Charlie, showed me a picture, told me ter look out fer ye."

"Oh, okay…" he squeaked

"Hello firs' years. I'm Hagrid. I'll be takin' ye to Hogwarts."

Hagrid led the way to about forty small, enchanted boats. Everybody clambered into them-'four to a boat at the most'- and they set off staring at the giant squid swimming beneath them.

They all watched in amazement as the castle grew into view.

They walked up a flight of steps and crowded around the huge oak front door. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open to reveal who they knew must be Professor McGonagall. They knew this from the description Fred and George gave- 'Stern and scary' they said. They weren't kidding.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Said Hagrid.

Professor McGonagall introduced them all to Hogwarts and filled them in on the houses. They looked at two large boys staring at them, cracking their fists. Both Harry and Draco gulped; they both came to the same conclusion that the boys would be in Slytherin. Eventually the professor led them into an amazing hall. The ceiling had the appearance of the night sky. The muggle-borns were easy to pick out as they marvelled at even simple things like floating candles and moving pictures. Everyone in the hall stopped talking as soon as McGonagall approached the stage at the front. She placed a very dirty-looking hat on a short four-legged stool in the centre of the stage. The first years were at a loss until it burst into song, startling a fair few.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter-"_

"Oi!" Draco whispered to Harry.

"What?"

"What do you think of them girls?"

"I dunno… they're cool."

"Nioka is well funny. Do you know I watched a 'film' on the train? 'My neighbour Totoro' it's called. She showed it me in Cantonese. That's what her dad talks."

"Well, how'd you understand it?"

"The words- what they meant- were at the bottom, on top of the picture!"

"No!"

"Yeah! It's well funny there's-"

"Ahem." A loud voice came.

"Sorry Professor." They chorused.

The girls were giggling at them as the names were being read out. "Abbott, Hannah." The boys started signing messages to the two muggle-born girls. Something hit Draco on the back of the head, so he turned to see the twins mouthing 'get a room!'. He was about to mouth something back when he heard-"Granger, Hermione." Hermione pretended to be really scared and Nioka pushed her up onto the stage. She feinted getting control of herself then sat down for the hat to be put on her head. She looked to be having a long discussion with it before it called out "GRYFFINDOR!" She squealed and flung herself towards the Gryffindor table, plonking herself next to George. Then, not a minute later, "Hua, Nioka" was called. She ran up onto the stage pretending she was famous, blowing kisses to the tables- that everyone (well, nearly everyone) laughed at. She sat down on the stool, ignoring McGonagall and giving Hermione the thumbs up. It had barely touched her head when it called out "GRYFFINDOR!" She stood up, curtsied and skipped down to the Gryffindor table.

"Well, I hope we get into Gryffindor." Draco noted.

"I thought you did before."

"Yeah, but now I _really _want to get in."

"Longbottom, Neville" was called and the hall fell to a silence before a frenzy of whispers. Neville didn't seem to mind, he was used to it. After a couple of minutes he was placed in "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table might as well have exploded the roar was so huge. But then the hall went quiet again as they called Draco.

"Slytherin for sure!"

"Bet he's as evil as his father!"

"Oh God, don't look at him."

Draco tried to hold back the tears as he heard what people were whispering.

"Why is everyone whispering?" Nioka asked George.

"Well, years ago his father tried to torture information out of Harry's Mum."

"And they're best friends?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"That's not the whole of it. His father was killed by Harry's dad to stop him." Hermione and Nioka gasped as Fred continued.

"Then his mother legged it, leaving him behind."

"On his first birthday."

"All his presents were unopened."

"No-one wanted him. Expected him to be as evil as his father."

"Rubbish, of course. He's one of the best blokes I know."

"Eventually they stopped looking for a place and Dumbledore took him."

"But when school started…"

"Sirius took him- the Potters' best friend- Harry's godfather."

"Oh my god…"

They turned to look at the boy, on the verge of tears as she pleaded with the hat. He started to shake uncontrollably in his chair and cried-

"NO! I refuse to be in SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" and Draco's face seemed relieved, a second later he collapsed.

* * *

Thanks again femaleprongslet.

Keep the reviews comin' please! There's a button right down there!In the bottom left hand corner. It's not hard!


	7. Only You

Disclaimer- my cats can vouch for me, I don't own Harry Potter. Just because I can play the music, doesn't mean I own it. Thank you.

* * *

Thanks again to my reviewers, it's taken a bit of time, but I have another chapter.

* * *

Harry watched as Draco's body fell from the stage, causing everyone in the hall to stand up to see what was happening. Hermione, Neville, Fred, George and Nioka rushed from the Gryffindor table to Draco. Harry and Ron made a move towards the font of the hall only to be stopped by professor McGonagall.

"You must be sorted first." She said. "I assure you, Mr Malfoy is in capable hands."

The whole room watched as Hagrid, followed by the five Gryffindor students, carried Draco out of the hall. Harry waited numbly for his turn. What had happened? He had to see his friend.

"Potter, Harry." He ran up quickly and pulled the hat onto his head.

"Ah… Mr Potter. You have many qualities that are common in all four of the houses…"

"Can you make this quick? I have to go help my friend." He thought.

"Well. I know which house you belong to… GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry removed the hat and ran down the hallways of Hogwarts, searching for the hospital wing.

* * *

"Sirius!" Harry ran to greet his godfather. They embraced, then Sirius took him by the shoulders and looked into his face.

"How's Draco?" He asked.

"He hasn't woken up yet." Harry replied, "but Madam Pomfrey said he'll be okay." Sirius stood up and led Harry into the infirmary. Draco was in the only occupied bed. A small girl with long dark hair sat by him, holding his hand.

"…And I'll show you 'Spirited Away'…Harry!" She stood up and held out her tiny hand to Sirius. "Hi. I'm Nioka. You must be Sirius." He nodded at her. she opened her mouth to speak again, but as she did they heard a voice coming from the bed.

"I love pancakes!" Came the exclamation. They all turned to Draco, who appeared to be unconscious. Then his eyes opened and he sat upright with a start. "What the…? He noticed them all just as Nioka flung her arms around his neck.

"Draco! You're alright!"

"Only you could wind up in here before lessons had even started…" Sirius noted.

"Huh?"

"You've missed a couple of days of school." Harry explained.

"I did?" He said, downtrodden.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you up on everything."

"But, hey- you didn't miss Charlie's first lesson. It's tomorrow."

Madam Pomfrey entered the room escorting a large Slytherin boy with a broken nose.

"You can wait." She told him, huffily. "Fighting like muggles- I don't know. So Mr Malfoy. Hold out your hand." He did as he was told. "Now eat this." She said placing a small brown ball in his outstretched hand.

"Then can I go?" he asked, hopefully.

"Not quite yet. I need to have a talk with you and Mr Black."

"What about?" He asked.

"Don't worry Mr Malfoy, you aren't in trouble. Let me deal with Mr Flint, and then you two," she said indicating Harry and Nioka, "can leave." She gave a flick of her wand and the boy ran from the hospital wing.

"Now Mr Potter, Miss Hua. If you could come back later please." She ushered them out of the room and closed the door. Harry watched through the glass door as Madam Pomfrey talked with Sirius and Draco. They saw Sirius say something to Draco, softly, and to their horror Draco burst into tears. Sirius was cradling him, rocking him back and forth with tears in his eyes. Harry and Nioka both looked away, obviously both thinking the same thing. They walked down the corridor and to the Gryffindor common room without saying a word.

* * *

Ooooooohhh! Drama drama-drama. Keep the reviews comin' folks! I 'preciate the feedback. 


	8. Quiddich lessons

Okay people another update! I was originally going to have another chapter in between this one and the previous one, but due to a plot change, it's now gone.

Enjoy!

* * *

DISCLAIMER- I nomidemoogle swear to tell the truth, well, some of the truth, oh, okay I'll lie! I OWN HARRY POTTER! (That's me lying. It's a joke… Don't you call those lawyers!) Dammit! Fine…

I nomidemoogle do swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me god. I don't own it…any of it! sob sob. Actually… I do own Nioka… YAY! I OWN SOMETHING! All the rest are J.K's.

* * *

"Today we will learn the game of Quiddich. I will assess your abilities and assign you to a position by the end of the lesson. For those of you who don't know the game here is a brief insight. There are seven players to a team; three chasers two beaters, one keeper and a seeker. There are always four balls on the field, a quaffle, which is used to score goals through the hoops up there." She indicated three placed hoops floating in the air. "The chasers try to get them through the hoops of the opposing side and the keeper defends yours. There are two bludgers on the field, which will break bones; so today we will be using training bludgers rather than the real thing. These don't just fly around hitting people though, the beaters use a bat to aim and hit the bludgers at the opposing team, of course there are rules about when and where, proper conduct etc. Then there's the golden snitch. This is what the seeker deals with, once a seeker has caught the snitch, that's it- the end of the game, and their' team gets a further one hundred and fifty points. Any question?"

"Can I try out for ref?" a girl with long brown hair asked.

"No." She said simply."Alright, everyone get into groups of six." Everyone rushed so they could be with their friends, Draco and Harry were soon in a group with the brown haired girl, who's name turned out to be Lavender Brown, an Irish boy called Seamus and Nioka and Hermione.

They each did a series of exercises, like relaying with the quaffle, throwing the quaffle at the hoops, stopping the quaffle from getting through a hoop and then their favourite so far, hitting bludgers at moving targets.

After these exercises came what everyone had waited for, they all lined up in two lines and Madam Hooch let a snitch go and saw their tactics on catching up with it and which of the two won, but most importantly, the time that it took. Hermione and Nioka set off after the snitch, Nioka eventually catching it after five minutes of chasing it. Then Seamus went up against Ron, with Seamus winning out easily. Next came Harry and Draco, they sped after the snitch faster than anybody elseand flew with more skill than an eleven year old ought to have. Harry lost sight of the snitch but followed Draco until he spotted it again. Draco and Harry were neck in neck- their hands out stretched before they both grabbed at the snitch, Draco's hand under Harry's they flew in to await judgement. Madam Hooch stared for a second before stating that both of them had caught it after thirty-eight seconds. Draco shrugged as he handed her the snitch.

"How...?"Seamus asked, breathless.

"Well, we've played 'seekers only' since we were like, four."

"Four?" Seamus paled," Me Mam wouldn't even let me on a _training_ _broom_ until I was six!"

"Geez… That's harsh."

"Tell me about it."

By the end of the lesson, the class was sorted out into three ability levels, with Draco and Harry as the seekers in top group.

* * *

Whoo! seriously...REVIEW! you are feeling sleepy very sleepy when I stop rambling you will review my story... now! 


	9. Gryffindor Vs Hufflepuff

DISCLAIMER- don't own any of it- well I own the idea I had, and Nioka… and a lot of the quiddich players, but all the people who were actually featured in the books…I don't own 'em.

* * *

"Come on! We have to get a good spot!"

"I don't see what is so good about quiddich." Hermione protested.

"Hermione!" Nioka exclaimed. "What was the vow we made before we came?"

"To prove we are fit to be witches and give everything a chance- but I've seen Quiddich!"

"No, Hermione. What you have seen is child's play." Draco voiced, "The school cup is faster and better."

"Not as good as the international stuff." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah obviously- they're professionals."

"And I thought footy fans were sad." Hermione muttered.

"What's footy?" They said together as Hermione remembered they had no idea what she was on about.

"Hey, guys- Lee here. Thank you for listening to my commentary today. I will be doing so for every match this school year. Now, the players are coming onto the pitch! My home colours-red and gold! This years line up in looking HOT! Captain Eddie Howard playing seeker, his last year here folks, we'll be sad to see him go- but not as sad as we were when Charlie Weasley left- only kidding Eddie!

"He has picked up some new faces this year after the mass leaving of the team, Oliver Wood is back with his position as Keeper, he's a likely candidate for next year's captain, new chasers Katie and Juliana Bell are joined by Angelina Johnson- who had to pull out of the team last year as the result of a nasty bludgers injury. I know what you're thinking, who are the new beaters? Who can possibly replace Brooke and Drew? Well, they are none other than my main men, Fred and George Weasley; yes that's right more sproglets of the Weasley clan. I understand they have a younger brother just joined this year, who knows maybe we'll see him on the pitch at some point in the future."

Draco and Harry cheered loudly when Fred and George flew onto the pitch throwing the beating clubs between each other. The game was one of the highlights of the year so far; even Hermione found herself screaming at Eddie as his hand closed in around the snitch. They beat Hufflepuff 470-230 and there was a massive party in the common room after.

Nioka found herself looking for Draco about half an hour into the party, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Have you seen Draco, Fred?"

"No, not for a while…"

"What on Earth…?"

"Oh, those are…_special_ cakes. You may want to stay clear of them… and the custard creams."

"Where'd you get all the food?"

"Ask us no questions." He said tapping his nose with his forefinger.

"Right." She turned away and walked to the boy's dormitory. "Draco?" She reached the room on the third floor, which the first years occupied, and screamed. There was blood over the floor and it appeared that someone was dragged out of the window from…Draco's bed. With the party on so loud, no one had heard her scream and she ran into the common room with tears running down her face, trying not to be sick as she screamed so everyone could hear her.

"Draco Malfoy has been kidnapped!"

* * *

ooohh! Wanna know what happens? Do ya? I know. hehehe keep you guessing I will.

You don't even get a preview with this story!


	10. The Gryffindor Common Room

DISCLAIMER- blah de blah, don't own it…yadda yadda yadda, okay let's get on with the story.

* * *

The common room fell silent. Everyone was looking at the small, dark haired girl. Fred and George went to comfort her as she fell to the ground in tears. Harry and Hermione stood rooted to the spot in shock. The common room watched Nioka crying in the arms of George Weasley. Fred turned to the rest of the house and said quietly,

"Someone get McGonagall." Then, when no one moved, he shouted, "Somebody go get Professor McGonagall!"

A second year boy climbed through the portrait opening and sprinted down the corridor. As the boy disappeared from view, Harry and Hermione approached Nioka, along with Seamus Finnegan. Their faces all shone with glistening tears as they each sat down numbly. Not five minutes later the fireplace in the common room glowed green and the Head of House, Professor McGonagall, came rushing into the room, followed closely by the headmaster. They hurried past the silent children and into the boys' dormitories. Several boys who had been oblivious to the goings on came rushing out of their rooms before Dumbledore exited and turned to the house.

"Nobody is to enter these dormitories. Prefects are to lead the house to the great hall where you will all wait for a member of staff to tell you what to do." Percy nodded along with five others. "You six stay with me." He indicated the sobbing girl, the Weasley twins, Harry and Hermione and Seamus.

* * *

The six minors sat in Dumbledore's office, waiting for the headmaster to return. When he finally did, he wasn't unaccompanied. He had brought with him the three aurors James and Lily Potter and Sirius Black.

"Harry!" Lily rushed to her child, embracing him. Sirius however approached Nioka and knelt down to talk to her.

"Nioka." She turned to face him, tears still streaming down her face. "How long was it since you last saw Draco?"

"A…At about Half past seven." She choked

"Sirius." Came James' voice. He had a ministry owl on his arm. "Narcissa was spotted, not two hours ago…in Hogsmeade."

"'Cissa, eh?" Sirius growled.

"Yes, Sirius." Nioka looked up.

"Who's Narcissa?" They looked at the children.

"She's Draco's Mum." Harry scowled, "she's the one who left him all alone."

"Where was she seen?"

"Near Rosmerta's pub."

As the adults discussed it Nioka looked out of the window and noticed a trail of blood leading to the Whomping Willow. The adults turned to the children.

"I think it would be wise for you to make your way to the Great Hall." Dumbledore said. "Rest assured, we will return Draco safely."

They all walked down to the Great hall like they had been told, but before they got there, Nioka saw the blood-trail again. When the other five weren't looking she slipped away and followed it. She got all the way to the whomping Willow before,

"Nioka!" _Damn, Seamus spotted me…_ She took out her wand and pointed it at him. _Sorry, Seamus, but this is something I have to do…_

"_Petrificus totalus_" she whispered. She then hopped over the roots of the whomping Willow, years of running from chavs had aided her dodging the swinging of the great tree's branches and she eventually climbed through the small opening in the base of the tree.

Hermione followed in suit after Nioka disappeared from view. She wasn't going alone. And Hermione wasn't going to end up like Seamus.

* * *

Dum dum duuuuum! where have all my reviewers gone? PLEASE! I NEED FEEDBACK! 


	11. Not a corny kids film

DISCLAIMER- I NOMI DE MOOGLE to solemnly swear that I do not own these characters (with the exception of Nioka)

Last Chapter people (well there will be one more… but that's an epilogue… then I'll write the sequel- I've actually already started.)

* * *

"Get off of me!" Came Draco's voice. "Leave me alone!"

"Draco, Child- be quiet!"

"I don't have to listen to you!"

"I'm your mother!"

"Don't have one!" Nioka moved closer to the door. She looked through the keyhole to see Draco and a woman with long blonde hair. Draco was crying and she could see why. His hands were clutching his ankle- his foot was bloody and seems to be ready to drop off.

"You do. Mummy's back, I'll take care of you."

"Bloody good job so far!" he snapped.

"It will be fixable, Draco." Though she looked doubtful.

"Not this." he said in a steady voice. "You left me- a baby- in a house filled with nothing but dark objects."

"You're alive."

"But I won't be by my twelve birthday! I'm cursed! The damned thing cursed me!"

The girl behind the door was shocked by this revelation. _He's dying…_ she realised_. All this time, he's kept it from us_. Nioka felt sick again. _We've been celebrating winning quiddich and he's dying_. Her hand reached for the door handle.

"Nioka." came a shaky voice from behind her. "I think we should get the headmaster."

"You followed me?"

"Yes- and I'm glad I did. You can't just barge in and save him- this isn't a corny kids' film. Good doesn't always come out on top."

"You can go get teachers if you want- I'm getting Draco back."

"I know you…love him. I know he's your friend- but do you want to be killed in some foolhardy attempt to save him?" Hermione said desperately.

"Go if you want- you aren't stopping me from going in." At that Nioka opened the door and burst into the large room.

"Get the hell away from Draco!" She threatened, pointing her wand at Narcissa Malfoy.

"Nioka?"

"Who's this pretty little thing then, Draco?"

"Nioka, get out of here!"

"I said- get away from him!"

"He's _my_ son… Why should I?"

"You don't get to call him that! You might be the same blood, but you are by no means related."

"Nioka…" Draco winced in pain and attempted to keep himself upright. He had lost a lot of blood.

"_Stupefy_!" Came a voice from behind Nioka. Hermione's wand was pointed at Narcissa, who just laughed.

"You think you, a first year, can take on me, the wife of an accomplished deatheater?" She gave another laugh. "_Imperio_."

Hermione jerkily ran head on into a wall several times until she lost consciousness. Draco screamed at his 'mother' to stop while Nioka rushed to Draco, she got about a foot away before he was lifted easily into the air by one hand. He struggled helplessly against his mother's grip but he was so weakened that it made no difference. Narcissa's wand now pointed at Nioka and vice versa, "Crucio!" Nioka screamed as she fell to the floor in pain, but she managed somehow to hold on to her wand, this was unlike any pain she had ever felt. She felt the curse lifted as the sound of three voices rang out "Expelliarmus!"

* * *

At the door stood three boys. The two taller ones each had flaming red hair, freckles and it was very difficult to tell the difference between them. The smallest of the three had jet-black hair and sported round glasses.

"Nioka!" The three boys charged through the room as Narcissa reached for her wand, which was now lying on the ground. "Why did you Petrificus totalus Seamus?"

"He would have stopped me." By this point Fred had grabbed Narcissa's wand and deftly broke it into two, it hissed as it let out a puff of purple smoke. At seeing this Narcissa decided the best course of action was to run from the place, Draco in her arms.

She made for the door, her cloak swishing behind her before she ran into Dumbledore. His wand was raised and as she looked around she saw the Transfiguration teacher, McGonagall, defence against the dark arts teacher, Quirrel and Aurors James and Lily Potter along with her cousin, Sirius Black.

"I don't think it would be terribly wise to do anything, Narcissa." Dumbledore commented without a trace of the twinkle he usually carried in his eyes. "You need to put Draco down."

"He's my son! Not…_his._" She shot a glare at Sirius.

"So you care for Draco?"

"Of course I do!" She screeched.

"Then tell me why are you refraining him from the medical attention he so desperately needs?" Narcissa looked at the boy. He had lost consciousness a few minutes ago. His breathing was shallow and irregular. Sirius eyed her, and looked to Draco, his eyes flicking from his foot to Narcissa's face. _How can this woman claim to love him?_

"There's nothing wrong I can't fix." She declared. The same hint of doubt held in her voice.

"Apart from the curse he has on him because of you." Sirius growled.

"Curse?" Harry, Fred and George said together.

"So he meant it when he said he would be killed by the end of next year?" Nioka whispered quietly. Narcissa still held the child in her arms- as long as she held him…they wouldn't attack. How very wrong she was. As James and Lily shouted "_stupefy_!" with much more effect than Hermione had, Sirius had taken Draco from her arms quickly. She was sent to Azkaban Prison that Saturday evening, for a life sentence.

* * *

Draco was taken directly to St. Mungos.

"With every moment that passes, it gets more and more unlikely that he will ever wake up." The mediwitch had told them.

Draco lay on the white bed with an unfixable foot and a curse, no-one knew the counter-curse and they had almost no hope of finding one, it didn't appear to exist.

* * *

Only the epilogue to go, and then I will begin to post the sequel "Harry Potter and the boy out of Depth." Keep your eyes peeled! Come on people! Reviews! 


	12. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER- I'm assuming by the fact you're reading the epilogue that you have read my previous chapters and in fact already know that I don't own anything with the exception of Nioka.

* * *

Years passed, but they still kept coming. The fact that he was even alive surprised them; the curse should have killed him months ago. They didn't think he would ever wake up, but still they came, every week for some, every holiday for others. On the fourteenth of august 1993 the unthinkable happened. The day before his thirteenth birthday, Draco came to.

* * *

That's it. I should have warned you it was only a paragraph huh? ah well. Look forward to the sequel… should be posted fairly soon.

Thanks go to my reviewers. As they stand now they include:

**Jessiegirl15**

**Femaleprongslet**

**izeebela**

**words-of-a-crazy**

**mysterious Mystic**

**Meluvian Indil**

**Roundabout Wickedness**

**Emeraud.silver**

**Airhead**

**Danielle Radcliffe**

**I will update this whenever I notice new reviews.**

**love to you funky people!**


	13. Couldn't end it like that!

Hi quick author's note… I apologize for something I've just noticed… In one of the earlier chapters I wrote about a portable dvd player…but they wouldn't have existed in 1991… and spirited away was made in the 21st century… I just thought I'd post this before someone else pointed them out…so i've had some more reviews! Thank you all dearly... It bugs me how some people manage to get like 150 reviews before they posted their 3rd chapter... I might give you all a preview of my sequel; "Harry Potter and the Boy Out of Depth" it's basically the prologue. you all knowI dont own harry potter right?Or anything else in my fics (except nioka...who I change depending on the series... I'm writing a stargate atlantis fic, not posted yet, starring her...)

* * *

On the fourteenth of August 1993, Harry Potter had his best friend over. They did their summer work in the sun and watched harry's dad and godfather battling it out for a snitch.

"Brilliant catch, Mister Potter" Came the Irish boy's voice.

"Don't encourage him, Seamus." Harry said. He hadn't been able to bring himself to play quiddich since...

"Sorry, Harry." Seamus said, writing about some witch who died during the sixteenth century. Lily Potter, Harry's mum, ran from the house.

"We have to go to St. Mungo's!" she called.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, toutching down.

"Didn't say- 'Urgent, please make your way to St. Mungo's hospital for-" she read.

"Let's go then."

They each flooed to St. Mungos and made their way up to the fourth floor.

"You don't think he's...?" Lily started, tears in her eyes. They climbed the twisting staircases and rushed into the 'long term' ward, then to room 17. It was empty. "No!"

Sirius walked out of the room, unable to stay there, when he saw it.

"Sirius?" James' voice came at seeing Sirius freeze, "we all knew that-"

"Draco?"

* * *

well it'll be ages until i post anything. it's not going so well. Writer's block. 


End file.
